My new Geranium cultivar originated as a hybrid seedling produced by my crossing the variety `Isabell` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 7,080 with the pollen of the variety `Alex` U.S. Plant Pat. No. 5,311 in 1984 in my nursery at Stuttgart, West Germany. This seedling bloomed for the first time in 1987 and because of its outstanding growth habit, its profuse blooms, and flower color this seedling was selected for propagation which was done by me and under my direction at Stuttgart by means of cuttings. Successive generations of this plant by cuttings have shown that its novel and distinguishing characteristics are fixed and hold true from generation to generation.